Los sueños tienen un significado
by koryana
Summary: Star tiene extraños sueños, pueden ser mortiferos o beneficos? Slade regresa de su muerte a vengarse con una nueva arma en su poder. Amor, misterio, drama, acción todo incluido RyR
1. Se hará realidad?

**Aquí esta mi nuevo fic :D sorry al tardar en publicarlo juntpo con el de Miami, pero como dije en el otro me blokeraon T.T weno ahí les va! **

L**o**_s_ **s**_u_e**_ñ_**o**s** ti**e**n**_e_**n u_n_ **_s_i**gn**i**_fi_cad**o**

Era una mañana resplandeciente en Jump city, el sol daba a cada rincón de la ciudad, y en cada esquina de la torre titan. Eran las 10 y 4 de los miembros ya se habían levantado. Robin estaba entrenando, Raven meditando y Cyborg y BB peleando por el desayuno ((se han fijado q siempre las peleas es de lo mismo o si no es de los videojuegos? xD)) solo faltaba una titan, solo faltaba Starfire, q se encontraba aún dormida en su cuarto.

En un cuarto totalmente blanco: en el centro estaba una chica pelirroja con un vestido blanco, estaba totalmente sola, no había puerta ni ventanas. La chica empezó a gritar por ayuda, nada se oía, solo el rebote de su voz. Deshecha al no encontrar respuesta se dejo caer en sus rodillas y empezó a llorar, sabiendo q sus amigos no estaban para ayudarla, ahora ella estaba sola… o al menos eso pensaba… Una mano tocó su hombro… en ese momento supo q mano era, se volteó y vio a un chico de pelo negro y un traje negro. Lo reconoció inmediatamente y se avalazo hacia él… Él la separó de ella y empezó a darle besos… sin saber ella empezó a responderle aquellos besos, de pronto él dejo de hacerlo… dejo de abrazarla… dejó de tocarla… dejó de besarla… Empezó a alejarse de ella, y empezó a desvanecerse… la chica al instante corrió hacia el tratando de q no se fuera… de q no la dejará… pero en un segundo su rostro se desvaneció…su traje blanco ya no era mas blanco, una sustancia roja corría de la espalda al estomago, sentía un gran dolor en la espalda "Por que?" fue lo único q la chica pudo gritar…. Hasta q…

Se levantó Star con suspiros y una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. _Solo fue un sueño…digo una gran pesadilla_ pensó Star mientras se iba a bañarse. Durante el baño lo único q pensó fue en akellos pensamientos…akel sueño… o fue pesadilla? Terminado se fue directo a la cocina, donde todos estaban esperándola.

Star todavía estaba pensando sin saber q ocurría a su alrededor…_acaso esto se hará realidad? La otra vez vi q los sueños se hacen realidad _ Pensaba Star

Estas bien Star? Hay algo q te moleste? Te veo distante esta mañana-dijo el líder con concertación en sus ojos

Estoy perfectamente bien, no hay nada q me moleste Robin-dijo Star con una gran sonrisa

Bueno si es lo q dices, esta bien-dijo robin aún con la sospecha q algo le pasaba

Star puso su mano en su mejilla y se recargó sobre ella, aún no sabía si eso se haría realidad, si la dejarían sola, si ella sufriría tal dolor.

Terminando de comer BB se fue directo a los videojuegos, Cy se fue a lavar a su" bebe". Rae se fue a sentar junto a BB a leer un libro. Mientras Robin se preguntaba si invitaba a Starfire a algún lugar, de algún modo el sentía q debería estar con ella, pero fue demasiado tarde, Star ya se había ido. Robin al ver q estaba solo se dispuso ir a su cuarto donde investigaría mas sobre Slade.

Mientras… Star se había incorporado a los videojuegos con BB.

Wow! Star eres muy buena en este juego-dijo bb molesto de q le había ganado en su mejor juego "La revancha de los monos motocicletas IV"

Gracias! Tu habilidad es también sorprendente-dijo star sin despegar la vista a la pantalla.

De pronto la alarma sonó y esto hizo q todos saltaran. Robin y Cyborg entraron corriendo a la sala.

Quien es esta vez?- pregunto Cy

No sabemos-dijo Star

Lo más probable es…. Slade!-dijo robin

Cálmate viejo, ese Slade ya esta petateado((para el q no sepa es q ya le dieron una paliza)), además siempre le pateamos el trasero a poco no?-dijo bb

De hecho, bestita tiene razón- dijo cy

Entonces kien es? ¬¬U –dijo raven impaciente

Todos se miraron y encogieron los hombros.

Bueno debemos de ir de inmediato-dijo robin tecleando algunos códigos.- Esta en la calle principal 77, Vamos!

Robin cogió su motocicleta, raven y Star iban volando y bb se convirtió en un cuervo cy en su reluciente "bebe".

Al llegar a la calle principal, los 5 se kedaron pasmados al ver kien era…era Slade. ( ¬¬U bueno solo 4 kedaron pasmados, ya sabrán kien no xD)

Pensaba q estaba muerto este viejo-dijo BB convirtiéndose de nuevo en humano

Por lo visto no lo esta-dijo Star

Titanes al ataque!-dijo el líder

_Q raro q no haya dicho nada, siempre dice una frase o un sermón, es una trampa? _Pensaba el líder, mientras veía como sus compañeros estaban peleando.

Star ataco al instante, esto hizo q se debilitara un poco (hablo de slade) pero no lo suficiente. Raven envolvió a Slade en un aura negra, lo retorció de dolor, pero ahora ella estaba débil, por usar tanto su poder, al instante ella se cayó. Starfire voló hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse. Mientras chico bestia veía como peleaba Raven y verla débil hacía hervir su sangre, se volvió hacia slade y se convirtió en un rinoceronte lo golpeo contra la pared, nada le ocurría, no se caía, no sangraba…nada. Chico bestia se hartó, se convirtió en un elefante y lo golpeo con los cuernos…. Nada ni una gota de sangre…pero ahora era Slade kien peleaba, se levantó se sacudió y sin mas pensarlo le mandó un conjunto de rayo junto con bomba, esto hizo q bb se estrellará contra la pared y cayera adolorido. Ahora era el turno de cyborg, se tronó los dedos y empezó la acción. Empezó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, algunos golpes eran dados y otros esquivados. Se hartó y saco su cañón sónico.

Listo para morir?-dijo cy , apuntándole el cañón

Es lo que te iba a preguntar-dijo Slade kien le puso un chip para desactivarlo.

No!-dijo cy kien iba cada mas lento- pk diablos todos hacen eso? Acaso tienen mie…-fue lo único q se oyó de el antes de quedar desactivado

Slade veía kien faltaba _Starfire y Robin, fácil _se tronó los dedos, sabía q robin empezaría a pelear hasta derrotarlo o al menos pensaba eso.

Robin sin mas remedio empezó a golpearlo, parecía ver a 2 Robins peleando entre sí, era tanto el parecido de la pelea q no se sabia kien ganaba.

_Se ha vuelto mas fuerte, pero no tanto como yo _ pensando esto slade tomó su última carta bajo la manga y sacó un nuevo artefacto del traje.

Q demo….-alcanzó a decir Robin

Te gusta mi nuevo juguete-preguntó Slade enseñando su nuevo cañón con bombas incluidas, era el arma más poderosa de América, y la semana pasada la habían robado.

_Así q tú la robaste, maldito bastar…_

Starfire sentó a Raven en un pedazo de cemento, decidida a ir a pelear, volteo a ver la escena, era Slade apuntando a Robin con el cañón, al instante Starfire sentía q la habían apuñalado, no podía creer q en unos segundo _su_ Robin estaba apunto de "morir". Casi a punto de llorar, se decidió ir a pelear.

Parecía Slade se había olvidado de q todavía alguien estaba viva, lo único q quería hacer era matar a Robin. Star al ver q slade solo miraba a Robin decidió atacarlo por la espalda.

Sus ojos y sus manos irradiaban el color lima de sus poderes, juntando sus manos para crear una esfera gigante disparo la gran esfera hacia slade.

Slade mientras apuntaba el cañón sentía q algo verde lima iluminaba la calle, al instante reconoció q era los poderes de Starfire volteo y sin mas pensarlo disparo el cañón. La esfera golpeó directamente a Slade dejándolo inconsciente y sin pulso alguno en la calle, mientras el cañón golpeó en la espalda a Starfire, dejándola inconsciente en el aire. Robin se tapo los ojos de aquellas 2 explosiones y alejando sus manos de los ojos vio q una persona rápidamente caía hacia el suelo.

STARFIRE! – su nombre ardió en la garganta de Robin

**Q tal? criticas? consejos? Ideas? Todo aceptado jeje espero q les haya gustado**


	2. Una pesadilla hecha realidad

_**Este cap. Esta dedicado a jalele, ke fue la primera en darme un review en esta historia :D**_

_**Bueno ahí los dejo, y recuerden: RyR**_

_Robin se tapo los ojos de aquellas 2 explosiones y alejando sus manos de los ojos vio q una persona rápidamente caía hacia el suelo._

_STARFIRE! – su nombre ardió en la garganta de Robin_

Robin corriendo lo más rápido posible pudo alcanzar a cogerla, la acostó en la calle, era el único q estaba a su lado, la miro por un instante y no sintió su pulso, sentía q era su fin, no sabía q hacer hasta q le vino la idea. _RAVEN ella podrá curarla _ se fue corriendo hacia raven, parecía estar todavía cansada y débil.

Raven, levántate ahora, Star….esta inconsciente –dijo asustado, nervioso y sin saber q hacer

Raven trato de levantarse pero no pudo y cayó al instante. Robin al ver q no podía pararse decidió cargarla y llevarla hasta Starfire.

Llegando hacia ella raven apenas si pudo moverse, ni sikiera pudo ver a starfire ya q se desmayo al instante.

Robin desesperado empezó a llorar, empezó a culparse, empezó a pensar q sería el fin de starfire y a la vez el fin de la existencia de Robin. _Llévala a un hospital _ fue lo único q pensó el líder. Antes de llevarla se dio cuenta q no respiraba decidió poner sus manos en su pecho y a apretar fuerte para q regresara la respiración… nada… después le dio respiración de boca a boca… pudo devolverle pulso, pero fue leve y suave, sin mas q pensar se fue a la motocicleta y se dirigió al hospital mas cercano, q solo estaba a una calle y media.

Solo tardó 35 seg. en llegar. Corrió dentro del hospital tratando de encontrar a un doctor. Al encontrarlo le explicó q la ayudara q estaba en peligro de morir. Al depositar a star en la cama se dio cuenta q la sangre estaba en todas partes, en los 2 cuerpos, en el robin y star. Se quedo petrificado al ver,… ver toda la sangre…ver q era la sangre de la persona q amaba…de Star…

El doctor rápidamente empezó a checarla, llegaron mas doctores y mas enfermeras, cada vez era mas grave la situación…de pronto lo único q supo es q lo habían empujado hacia el pasillo, ya q no se puede permitir personas en una operación.

Solo veía los instrumentos q pasaban por las manos de los doctores, ahora veía guantes llenos de sangre, varias lagrimas recorrieron sobre sus ojos y mejillas, de pronto se acordó de algo…_los demás! Y slade! _ Tomó su comunicador

Alguien ahí, repito alguien ahí-dijo un poco deseoso q todos estuvieran bien y así quedarse en el hospital

--- nada se oía. Puso una mueca y se dirigió hacia la calle 77. Llegando solo vio a sus compañeros en el suelo y a Slade. Tomo su comunicador y habló al numero 6 (policía). Le informó a la policía sobre Slade.

Mientras q llegaba se dirigió hacia chico bestia y le tomó el pulso, _estaba bien, con un poco de atención médica y quedara bien_ después se dirigió a cyborg kien le kito de inmediato el chip. _Estará mejor así_ por ultimo se dirigió a raven q estaba en el mismo lugar done la había dejado, estaba desmayada pero tenía buen pulso.

En ese momento llegó la ambulancia y la policía (la ambulancia llegó porque robin informó q había heridos). Robin indicó a los heridos a la ambulancia y a la policía le enseño Slade quien se hallaba inconsciente en el piso, la policía en seguida le tomó el pulso (todavía no sabía q no tenía pulso).

Ya falleció-informó la policía a Robin

_Wow, una noticia rara, acaso ya murio? Tan rápido? El poder de star, es mayor de lo q me imaginaba_..._Star!_ Pensaba robin

No contestó nada y se fue a la motocicleta donde todavía había rastros de la sangre de star…_Star! No te vayas dejándome aquí solo! Maldita sea, debo de llegar rápido! _ Mientras q una lagrima recorría su mejilla, rápido la seco y aceleró el paso. Llegando al hospital fue directo al cuarto donde estaba (había pasado como unos 20 min. De ir a la escena del crimen, pero para robin fue una eternidad) Vio q seguían en lo mismo, todavía hacían lo posible para salvarla.

Paso como una 1 hora y robin ya estaba desesperado, no podía aguantar más.

Vio q ya todos se estaban retirando. En la mirada de los doctores se veía agotamiento. Ahora la puerta fue cubierta por una cortina. _ Q esta pasando, por favor Starfire no te vayas así! Nooooo tu no te puedes ir star…_ lo peor pasaba por la cabeza del líder, ahora mas lagrimas recorrían sus ojos.

_**Q tal? Gracias a y aclarando:**_

_**Los TT no me pertenecen **_


	3. Gracias por kedarte!

**_Hola! Jaja voy muy rápido en bajar los caps. XD weno este se lo dedico a Sango-Lily, y Ninja Misterioso, además a una amiga mía! Abril:D weno ahí les va_**

De pronto el doctor llego a su lado kitandose los guantes y pasando una mano sobre su frente sudorosa.

Robin al instante se puso furioso y cogió al doctor del cuello.

Q paso con ella! Dígame, ahora! –dijo robin aun dejando caer las gotas de agua q creaban sus ojos.

El doctor quito las manos de robin sobre si.

Despreocúpese, ella pudo sobrevivir, solo q aún no despierta, debo decir q es una obra de Dios q ella este viva, ya q el impacto del…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando robin se dirigió a la puerta (tenia la cortina)

Y porque diablos hay una cortina!-dijo robin, dijo señalándola

Porque la están cambiando (a la bata ordinaria del hospital)-dijo el doctor realizando la ignorancia del joven

Oh, perdóneme,-dijo robin avergonzado y aliviado de q _su_ star estaba bien.

No hay cuidado, entiendo lo difícil q ha de ver a su novia herida-dijo el doctor sin darse cuenta q era un héroe de la ciudad, al instante robin se sonrojó, pero le gusto la idea de q fuera _su novia_

… ella no es mi novia-dijo entristecido – solo una mejor amiga

Oh disculpe mi ignorancia-dijo el doctor avergonzado

Pero en verdad, muchas gracias por salvarla-dijo robin viendo q habían abierto la cortina, se podía ver una cama blanca con una chica acostada en bata blanca de pelo rojo, se veía tan plácida, tan tranquila…

Puedo entrar?-dijo robin ansioso de entrar y estar a su lado

Sería mejor q ud. Se vaya a lavar las manos primero no?-dijo el doctor señalando las manos de robin

Robin se dirigió al baño a lavarse las manos y la cara. Después de eso se dirigió al cuarto.

Ya había una silla al lado de la cama, de inmediato se sentó y tomó la mano de star.

_Star gracias por quedarte conmigo _pensaba robin kien veía el rostro angelical.

Pasaron algunos días y Star todavía no se levantaba, robin nunca se paro de esa silla, nunca se fue de su lado (solo cuando iba al baño)  
Los demás titanes se hallaban en descanso también, Raven y BB también estaban en camas pero Cy, como ya se había kitado el chip pudo recobrar el sentido y se dirigió a la torre a recargarse y repararse, todos los días iba al hospital y visitaba a sus amigos.

_**Jajaja muy pekeño, el próximo será mas largo, pero tardara en bajarse jeje**_


	4. Un abrazo significativo

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Pocos pero significativos para mi **_

_**PD: no me pertenecen los TT solo la historia jeje**_

"_abc" _cuando estan pensando

"**_abc" _**cuando es la conciencia jeje

_**Weno ahí ta :D**_

_Pero Cy, como ya se había kitado el chip pudo recobrar el sentido y se dirigió a la torre a recargarse, todos los días iba al hospital y visitaba a sus amigos._

Ya era el sexto día y Star todavía no se levantaba. Cyborg llegó a su habitación y vio a robin dormido cogiendo su mano. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo trato de levantar.

Viejo, ve a cambiarte, no te haz levantado de ahí en 6 días!-dijo cy

No me importa, me quedare los días necesarios-dijo robin viendo a star

No, en verdad vete a darte una ducha y cámbiate, ya de ahí, te puedes quedar toda una semana pero necesitas ahora una ducha, yo me quedaré aquí si se levanta te llamo de inmediato-dijo cy

Robin pensando en la proposición, le pareció buena, accedió y tomó más fuerte la mano de star

Ahorita regreso-le susurró al oído y le dio un delicado beso en la cabeza.

De ahí se dirigió a la torre a bañarse y cambiarse.

Bb ya se había curado por completo y él visitaba a Star y a Raven.

Cyborg estaba viendo algo en su programación, cuando aparto la mirada de su brazo, y vio q los ojos de su amiga, o su pekeña hermana (como el consideraba de ella), trataban de abrirse. Aparto su brazo y se acercó a ella.

Star! Como te sientes?-dijo cy

Se encuentran bien todos? Robin esta bien?-dijo starfire tratando de encontrar mas personas en la habitación

Tranquila todos están bien, tu eras la q nos preocupaba-dijo cyborg mostrando una gran sonrisa

Star trató de sonreír, pero todavía estaba cansada, solo dio una leve sonrisa.

Espera un momento-dijo cy

Los ojos de star se abrieron más, ella pensaba q detrás de la puerta se encontraba robin. Cy se fue de la habitación por un momento para ver si ya había llegado robin, buscó pero no lo encontró, así q levantó el brazo y tecleó algunos códigos.

Q paso?-dijo robin, se oía como si estuviera en aire libre

Ya se despertó, trae de inmediato tu trasero aquí-dijo cy un poco apresurado

En eso estoy!-con esto robin colgó su comunicador

Cyborg entro a la habitación y vio q los ojos de star brillaban. _Todavía no esta aquí star_ pensó cy. Los ojos de star dejaron de brillar cuando cyborg cerró la puerta detrás de él.

_Oh_ un suspiro de tristeza fue lo q se oyó, proveniente de star.

Ya viene-dijo cy tratando de reconfortarla

El brillo llegó al instante a sus ojos.

Y bien amigo q paso con slade?-dijo star tratando de hacer conversación antes de que llegará robin

Pues dicen q murió-estas palabras hicieron q starfire se kedara sorprendida-

Así q… yo… lo…mate?-dijo star (ella nunca había matado a alguien)

Es una palabra fea, además no sabemos donde esta, al parecer cuando la policía se distrajo ¬¬U el cuerpo desapareció, pero no si hubiera caminado, sino como si lo hubieran cogido, lo bueno es q el arma ya no esta en manos de Slade-dijo cyborg kien calmo a star

Oh…y pk no están BB y Rae? Acaso están mal heridos?-dijo star

Pues…-fue interrumpido por la puerta kien se abría con prisa q provocó un gran ruido.

STARFIRE!-dijo robin corriendo hacia ella

ROBIN!-dijo abriendo los brazos (ahora si se veía una gran sonrisa en sus labios y al verlo le dio las fuerzas para poder levantarse)

Los 2 juntaron sus brazos, y provocaron un gran abrazo cálido, puede q haya sido una eternidad sin fin para ellos, pero en realidad solo fue un minuto.

**_Q tal? Corto lo c u.u pero el siguiente será pronto :D por fis un review pa' ver si le sigo a la historia_**


	5. Hogar dulce hogar

**_Aki les traigo el 5! Weno este va dedicado a _****_fabysfafa_****_. Weno ahí los dejo :D_**

Te sientes mejor?-dijo robin kien se separó de ella y se sentó en la cama (en la parte donde los pies de star estaban, claro no encima de ella ¬¬U)

Mucho mejor-dijo star

Bueno los dejo iré a ver a los demás-dijo cy, dándoles tiempo para platicar

Gracias amigo-dijo star quien ahora ya pudo demostrar su sonrisa

Cy solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio incomodo de 1 min.

Em… star…-empezó robin

Si?-

Gracias –

De q?-

Tu sabes…por…lo de la…pelea- dijo un poco nervioso

Oh, no fue nada querido amigo Robin -

Los 2 se sonrieron y empezaron a platicar, como antes, sin distracción alguna :D.

Cy llegó a la habitación de Rae donde Bb se encontraba.

Y bien… ya se desperto?-dijo cy a bb

No… todavía no-dijo bb – y star?

Si, ya se despertó, esta con robin-dijo cy kien se sentó en otra silla

Y se siente mejor?-dijo bb

Si,… si la vieras parece como si nada le hubiera pasado-

Q bien- _con Robin, nadie le kita su sonrisa jeje _pensó para si bb

Paso una hora y ellos seguían platicando.

Y dime robin ¿porque estoy en una bata?-dijo star

Emm.. pk cuando estas en un hospital y te internan te ponen la bata-

Pero yo no deseo ser internada-

Pero por tu operación lo estas,- le dio una cálida sonrisa

Y q me hicieron?

Pues como… el disparo le pegó a tu espalda, pues hubo una herida profunda… ellos tuvieron q ver los daños y cerrarte la herida-

Oh,-se detuvo a pensar- y dime robin donde están rae y bb?-

Supongo q bb y cy están en el cuarto de rae-

Cuarto de la torre? Les dejo pasar?- dijo sorprendida

No, en la del hospital-

Q? ella tmb fue herida?-

Nada de eso U ella esta débil y necesita recobrar sus fuerzas –

Oh, y que tal si vamos con ella?-

Pero star… tu aún necesitas reposar-

Pero me siento mucho mejor yo creo q si puedo…caminar- trato de levantarse pero aún estaba muy débil, así q en su primer intento calló

mejor te llevo en silla de ruedas, para q no te pase nada mal-

me parece buena idea - con esto star sonrió a robin y el le devolvió la sonrisa

Cogió la silla de ruedas y la sentó en ella. Los 2 pasaron por cuartos pero ni uno era el de Rae. Pronto llegaron al de Rae.

Mientras Bb y Cy veían la paz q irradiaba de Raven. De pronto vieron q la puerta se abría, los 2 voltearon y vieron a Star y a Robin.

Hola amigos!-dijo star con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Star!-dijo bb corriendo hacia ella dándole un abrazo- q bien q este aquí-

Gracias , y como esta raven?-.star

Pues se ve mejor-dijo bb ocupando la silla de nuevo

De pronto una voz delicada y cansada se escuchó

Estoy mucho mejor-dijo rae abriendo los ojos

Oh raven! Llegamos justo a tiempo!-dijo starfire, tratando de pararse pero fue en vano

Raven!-dijo bb abrazando a rae

Trankilo, no me he ido-dijo rae

Pasó un día para q a Raven le dieran de alta pero para Star era más largo.

Faltaba q la herida se curará, y faltaba hidratarla bien.

Tomó una semana y media para irse del hospital. En total fue medio mes en el hospital

Llegando a casa le prepararon a Star una pequeña fiesta para demostrarle q la querían y q se preocupaban de ella. Al llegar a la sala, al ver lo q le habían preparado, empezó a llorar de felicidad, no lo podía creer, era una total sorpresa para ella.

No…no debieron de hacerlo…-dijo star aun entre sollozos

Tú lo mereces star-dijo robin

Pero… es demasiado… en verdad muchas gracias-dijo star calmando su llanto

Gracias a ti-dijo bb

Si gracias a ti-dijo cy

Pero…pero pk?-pregunto interesada star

Por salvarnos, gracias a ti estamos aki-dijo rae

En verdad no fue nada…muchas gracias de nuevo-dijo star

Y bien q esperamos para la fiesta!-dijo bb yéndose a la comida

De ahí solo se la pasaron platicando, riéndose, y disfrutando de la fiesta. Dadas las 10 todos estaban cansados y se dirigieron a sus cuartos a descansar. Aunque solo fue medio mes, star extrañaba su hogar, su habitación. Llegando se aventó a la cama y de allí quedo profundamente dormida.

En una habitación totalmente roja: solamente con una ventana abierta, una chica de pelo rojo se hallaba en medio de la habitación tenía una vestimenta dividida, la parte derecha la tenía roja y la otra en blanco. Se quedo a observar q pasaba… nada, no ocurría nada, se sentó en el piso y empezó a esperar. De pronto un chico de pelo negro se acerca, su vestimenta era igual de rara, pero ahora la mitad izquierda era roja y la otra blanca. Él corrió a sus brazos y ella a él, Starfire- dijo en voz baja el muchacho, los 2 se miraron fijamente…

HOY AL AMANECER EN JUMP CITY HABRA UN GRAN SOL, NADA DE LLUVIAS NI TORMENTAS!…sonó el despertador, y de inmediato golpeó en el para q se callara.

**_Q tal? Si muuuyyy cortolo c u.u pero me gusta q se keden en suspenso XD _**


	6. Un simple entrenamiento

_**Aki les traigo el cap. 6 n.n este va dedicado a todos uds.! nn**_

_HOY AL AMANECER EN JUMP CITY HABRA UN GRAN SOL, NADA DE LLUVIAS NI TORMENTAS…sonó el despertador, y de inmediato golpeó en el para q se callara_.

Genial-hizo una mueca ya q no supo el final del sueño. Se levantó y sentía un leve dolor en la espalda,nada de que preocuparse. Se dirigió a bañarse y cambiarse. Hoy sería un día maravilloso. Terminando de cambiarse se dirigió a la cocina donde sólo encontró a raven leyendo un libro.

Buenos días!-dijo star con una gran sonrisa

Buenos días star, como te sientes?-dijo raven en su monótona voz

Mucho mejor, gracias-se dirigió a la alacena y cogió su usual desayuno: Waffles con miel. Terminando de prepararlos, se sentó al lado de rae y empezó a comer (la montaña era de unos 10 waffles) Raven apartando su mirada de su taza miro lo q comería star.

Te vas…a…comer todo eso?-dijo raven con ojos enormes

Si ), hoy estoy hambrienta-dijo star

Pero, q ayer no comiste demasiado?-dijo rae

Pero eso fue ayer je je-dijo star terminándose de un bocado 5 waffles.

O.O bueno-dijo rae

Buenos días chicas!-dijo cy desde la puerta y estirándose

Buenos días cy-dijo star

No se oyó respuesta de Rae ya q se encontraba tomando el resto de su té.

De nuevo las puertas se abrieron.

Chicas, viejo, como están?-dijo bb caminando al refrigerador para sacar su "preciado" tofu.

Desde ahora mal-dijo rae, mirando de reojo a lo q hacia bb

Maravillosamente bien-dijo star terminando su desayuno.

Hm..¬¬ (para rae) q bien star-volteó a verla con una sonrisa

Y tu?-dijo star

Yo, pues… seehh bien!-dijo bb sirviéndose su "preciado" tofu.

Cy preparándose sus huevos revueltos y su tocino miro hacia lo q se servía bb.

Te he dicho mil veces q no comas esa porquería-dijo cy

Y yo a ti, q no me importa lo q digas-

Kieres pelea?-

Te derrotaría-

Te lo has buscado bestita!-dijo cy y empezaron a pelear (uds. saben la bola de humo y los pies, brazos y cabeza saliendo)

Hombres…-dijo rae dirigiéndose al sofá

Por favor, amigos, no peleen-dijo star preocupada de q alguien saliera herido, ya había suficientes heridas durante el mes.

No te preocupes star, apenas si pueden golpearse-dijo una voz no oía durante la mañana

Robin!-dijo star dando la vuelta – como amaneciste?

Muy bien, gracias y tu?-

Maravilloso, tmb dormí bn )-

Me alegra-

Pasaron la mañana entera viendo las peleas de cy y bb en la cocina, uno no puede aburrirse al verlos. Durante ese tiempo no hubo alarma ni alguna distracción, todos estaban aliviados de q no sonara pero robin aun pensaba q si regresaba slade tal vez regresaría aún peor, así q se día entrenarían tan solo una hora cada kien.

Bien titanes, basta de juegos, ahora a trabajar- dijo robin. Odiaba decir esas palabras, disfrutaba estar con sus amigos sin preocuparse de pelear, pero como líder debía pensar en el futuro, en el bien. Todos se quedaron pasmados, ya q apenas había llegado star.

Cada uno hará una hora de entrenamiento, yo les contaré para q no hagan trampa, entendido bb?-dijo el líder

Q? yyo? Nah, yo lo hago fácil, pero… q hay de Star, apenas acaba de llegar ayer-dijo bb

Si quieres star puedes hacer nada mas 30 minutos-dijo robin olvidando su condición física y volteando a ver a starfire kien tenía la cabeza baja (pensando de nuevo en su sueño), _hace medio mes q no tengo este tipo de sueños, significará algo?_ Pensaba

Star?-dijo robin acercándose a ella y tocándole el hombro

Perdón, q decían?-dijo star apartando sus pensamientos

Q si harás 30 min o 1 hora de entrenamiento, por mi tu puedes descansar-se le adelanto cyborg a robin

No se preocupen haré una hora n.n como todos uds.-dijo star

Bueno entonces yo escojo los 30 minutos de star-dijo bb

¬¬U-todos

Pasaron unos 5 minutos, después se dirigieron a entrenar. Robin tomó los tiempos de todos, en verdad estaba impresionado de las condiciones de sus amigos, en verdad eran muy buenas, nada podría detenerlos. Ahora cuando los demás terminaron le tocaba a robin entrenar. Todos se sentaron y observaban a Robin entrenar. A ni uno se le veía la mirada cansada, 1 hora no es demasiado, por eso Robin escogió un tiempo pequeño, para q solo calentarán a los siguientes días, cada día iría aumentando una hora. Pasó la hora de Robin y los demás se habían retirado de la sala, pero no se dieron cuenta q en una esquina sin luz, una sombra espiaba a los miembros de la torre. Sólo significaba una cosa,… la sombra necesitaba saber las condiciones de los titanes

_**:K q tal? Como va kedando? Jeje bueno ahí los dejo**_

_**Se cuidan…besozz**_

_**-koryana**_


	7. Por fin se dan cuenta?

**Hola como estas? Perdonenme mi tardanza pero solo recibí un review TT y espere mas tiempo, pero no recibi mas asi q me siento triste TT pk pienso q mi trabajo no sirve, así q este cáp. Va dedicado a: **

**_Legolas Lizaru_****_, gracias _**

"_abc" _ cuando están pensando

"**_abc" _**cuando s la conciencia

"**abc" **mis notas

_Sólo significaba una cosa, la sombra necesitaba saber las condiciones de los titanes_

Después de q todos se cambiaran –solo uno no se baño...Robin...- (bañarse, peinarse, etc. Pk pues acababan de practicar y pues sudan, no creen?) ((**En mi fic todos están limpios XD**)) se dirigieron cada kien a sus cuartos, o cada quien a donde estaría el tiempo.

Cyborg se dirigió a su cuarto, ya q se decidió dedicarse el día a el mismo, checó cada parte de sus partes mecánicas, arregló aquellas cosas malas, todo aquello q un chico mitad robot puede hacer.

Raven se dirigió también a su cuarto, y como cy se dedicó el día a ella, despejó su mente de todas aquellas emociones q había experimentado y meditó hasta calmar su mente.

Robin, como siempre no dejaba de pensar en Slade, pero ahora junto 2 trabajos. Mientras entrenaba (no le parecía mucho el de la mañana) pensaba en los villanos q pudieron llevarse a Slade.

BB………….. Él no tenía nada importante q hacer, ni nada anormal, el solo jugaba videojuegos.

Starfire, decidió buscar por toda su habitación un libro q le había parecido muy interesante hace algunos meses.

_Donde lo dejé, estoy segurísima q estaba bajo mi cama, a ver… en el estante…no… debe de estar aquí! _ Revolvió todo lo q estaba en la habitación. Hasta q lo encontró escondido en ropa tirada en el suelo, causada por el revoltijo q hizo.

_Aja! _

"El significado de los sueños" se titulaba el libro. _Estoy segura q algo aquí se relacionaba a 2 sueños q he tenido_

Hojeó el libro. _Cuando el cuarto es pequeño significa…. Si esta una persona q odies… si apareces tu,… tal vez aquí diga…_empezó a leer la hoja.

_Si apareces sola en una habitación de un color (chocarse el color en la pág. 57) _ hojeó unas cuantas más y llegó a la 57, _Verdeesperanza, Azul… Rojo, rojo! Necesito rojo! _…_Rojoamor…_

_o.o huh?... entonces significa q yo, robin, él, yo, me gusta, como? Eh? Estoy confundida… a ver Starfire respira…eso respira profundo… es cierto q siento algo por él pero solo es amistad **aja si tu como no según? Acéptalo, di q lo amas :K **pero como es q puedo amarlo, es mi mejor amigo ** algunas relaciones son así, empiezan como mejores amigos, y adivina q…** q? ** Les va bien **entonces tu dices q nos iría bien? **Claro q sí, tu inténtalo, además hace mucho q sientes eso por él **¿? **Sep, porque crees q cuando te acercas tu corazón late, tmb sientes las mejillas calientes y el q no falta…el revoloteó de las mariposas en el estómago…apoco no lo sientes? ** Pues en verdad tienes razón **pues claro q la tengo, ahora vete a arreglar este desastre**_ Star alzó la vista del libro y vio su cuarto en total desorden, peor q la de bb.

Mientras Robin aún practicaba y aún pensaba en los posibles villanos…

_Mad Mad… nah, no creo, Hermano sangre…o.o emm…Puede ser… Adonis…nah el ya no lo hemos visto desde el incidente de chico bestia con él… q mas…pudo ser unos robots de slade… pudo…ser el nuevo red x _pausó por un momento su entrenamiento _o.o puede, tal vez… pero ahora estaremos preparados nadie va a lastimar a mi Star…O.O dije mi? __**Claro q dijiste mi…love is in the air! ** Hey tu! Yo no estoy enamorado de ella, ella solo es mi amiga, solo eso **tu crees? Y porque dijiste mi? **Pues…porque estaba pensando en otra cosa **admítelo te gusta **es mi amiga **pero quieres algo mas **o.o eh? ** Tú quieres besarla, abrazarla, tocarla, sentirla.. **Basta, como dije ella es mi amiga ** aja si aja, y dime porque te pones nervioso al verla, porque a veces la espías en la cocina cuando solo ella esta y la vez, porque te pones rojo cuando solo te ve a ti, y porque … ** ok ya te entendí ¬¬U **q bien ahora le vas a decir? **Pues… tal vez, yo creo q después de encontrar a Slade…**estas traumado con ese tipo **es solo un criminal algo peligroso ** a cierto porque lastimó a "tu" starfire ** ok, ya lo acepte ella me gusta, contento? **Sii jeje bueno te dejo q ya hice mi trabajo XD además solo soy imaginación tuya, regresa a la realidad **_O.O meneó la cabeza y empezó de nuevo a practicar. Se dio cuenta de que en verdad amaba a Starfire, y tonto de él q no se daba cuenta.

Starfire recogió la última prenda tirada en el suelo, después se percató de algo.

_o.o se me había olvidado… como le demuestro mi amor a el? **Como siempre **pero es q en mi planeta natal son diferentes las costumbres, por ejemplo primero nos hacemos "carlindo" después vamos a la celebración de "gurandilo" y después…**ok ya entendí, pero en verdad no creo q él sepa de eso, yo diría q sigas las costumbres de la tierra **y cuales son? **Pues..yo q se! Tu ve a preguntar o ve a buscar, o ver películas o lo q sea **mejor buscaré **pus si ya vete ándale apresurando el paso **ya voy…_

Starfire se dirigió a la sala, donde solo encontró a BB, para no molestar a los otros sólo le dijo a bb.

Chico bestia-empezó Star- iré a la biblioteca para buscar algo, ahí le avisas a los demás

BB sin kitar los ojos de la pantalla, y en realidad no poniendo atención.

Si, si lo q sea-dijo apretando todos los botones del control

Star se fue a la biblioteca (enorme) y empezó a buscar. Q otro lugar podría buscar? Era el único q se le ocurrió.

Estaba un poco perdida en tan enorme biblioteca, lo único q podía hacer era preguntar.

Buenos días, ud. Sabe donde se encuentran libros de, pues noviazgo?-dijo un poco apenada

Buenos días, claro q si, mire vaya por el pasillo "N" (por n de noviazgo **((N/A: biblioteca hecha por mi xD)) **de ahí cheque en las fichas y fíjese en la descripción del libro.

Muchas gracias-dijo star yéndose al pasillo N. Vio el fichero y empezó a leer las fichas.

Varias descripciones pasaron, y ni una acerca del noviazgo, pasó unas 10 fichas cuando en realidad venía los títulos buenos. Se checo q había 10 libros q en verdad le interesaba. Cogió esos 10 libros y se dispuso a leerlos.

"_amor entre amigos" _era el título del libro q empezó a leer…

_**Ok que tal? Espero q bn, disculpen la tardanza pero ya saben xD. Haré un nuevo fic. Y será solo un Cáp. Es sobre la amistad de Raven y Starfire y pues sus novios xD.**_


	8. Ansioso? preocupado?

**Ok! Lo siento mucho! Uyyy estos días no he tenido tiempo para inspirarme y escribir los capítulos! Lo siento mucho pero aquí les pongo el 8avo. Capítulo.**

"_amor entre amigos" _era el título del libro q empezó a leer…

Robin por fin completo 4 horas de entrenamiento y se dispuso a bañarse y cambiarse. Raven por fin terminó de despejar su mente y tenía ganas de empezar a leer un nuevo libro, así q se dirigió a la sala donde lo leería. Cyborg se dio cuenta q había terminado, el pensaba q sería mas tiempo, pero para su fortuna fue poco, además esas 4 horas no exactamente era checar si estaba bien, 2 horas las dedicó a eso, pero las otras 2 creó un nuevo prototipo de arma, así q lo empezó a hacer.

BB…………avanzó unos 6 niveles, pero aún así le seguiría hasta terminarlo.

Starfire terminó de leer las 10 pimeras páginas pero nada de eso hablaba de lo q ella quería saber, ella ya sabía q lo amaba, lo q no sabía es: q hacían cuando se amaban? Sus tradiciones eran diferentes a la de la tierra.

Hasta q sus ojos empezaron a brillar por el título del siguiente libro: "_q hacer cuando tienes novio?"_

Sin mas q pensarlo abrió y empezó a leer…

Robin terminó de cambiarse y le dedicó unos 15 a pensar en slade (**en verdad esta obsesionado ¬¬**) y otros 15 a Starfire (**eso si se lo permito xD**).

Ya habían pasado 5:30 horas cuando terminaron de practicar. (Starfire lleva en la biblioteca 2 horas) Ya era las 2:30 cuando a todos les empezó a doler el estómago, necesitaban comer algo, y rápido.

Robin entro a la sala, estaban: cy y bb jugando, rae leyendo…… y star?

Robin se sentó al lado de bb.

Y star? -preguntó robin preocupado de q algo le pasara

Volteó a ver a sus amigos pero ni uno le pudo contestar.

Creo…-empezó bb no recordando con exactitud- q salió…a no se q

Q? y porque no me dijiste?-dijo robin en un tono mas fuerte y levantándose de su asiento

Pk estabas… ocupado?-

Me hubieras dicho! No puede ir sola por ahí, después de lo paso! Q tal si regresa slade eh? Y porque no me avisaste!-dijo robin gritando cada vez mas fuerte

BB cada vez se sentía mas culpable, casi corre una lagrima por su mejilla, al solo pensar q algo le pasara a una amiga suya por su culpa, era algo q no podría perdonarse. Raven se dio cuenta, hasta q se decidió actuar.

Robin, trankilo! –grito raven, se podría notar la furia en su voz

Si viejo, no lo hizo a propósito, tu sabes como es él-dijo cy incorporándose

Robin se dio cuenta de lo q había hecho, cuando le dan ataques de rabia no lo pede impedir, odia tenerlos, pero así es su persona.

Lo siento chico bestia, pero en verdad me preocupa Star-dijo robin, con voz de lamento

A mi también me importa, no lo haría a propósito-dijo bb tomando de nuevo su postura.

Cy levantó su brazo.

Es mejor comunicarnos con ella, así podremos saber donde esta-dijo cy calmando a todos en la sala.

Buena idea-dijo robin poniéndose a su lado

Mientras bb se dejo caer al sofá, por lo visto aun no había digerido bien las palabras de robin. Raven al verlo así, sentía q le partía el corazón. Se acercó a el y le puso una mano sobre su hombro

No te preocupes, no tienes la culpa-se podría ver en su rostro una leve sonrisa

Gracias raven-levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa

Cy no tuvo problemas con la comunicación, esto alivio un poco a todo el equipo.

Starfire (unas 50 págs. Del libro)((**no se uds. pero yo me las hecho muy rápido jeje** **claro si es q me interesa**)) estaba apunto de acabar el libro, cuando su comunicador empezó a sonar.

Tin tin tin tin tin tin tan tin tin tin tinnn **((según esto es el sonido de: when there's trouble you know who… bla bla XD uds. imaginenlo))** .

Starfire lo tomó sin apartar la vista del libro.

Starfire estas ahí?-dijo cy

Claro, q paso? Algún problema?-dijo starfire apartando la vista y preocupándose

No ni uno…-cy, fue quitado del comunicador

Starfire estas bien-se oyó la voz de robin.

Claro, por que he de estar mal?-

No, pues nos preocupamos por ti, pensábamos q te había pasado algo- en eso lo kitan

En especial el único frenético aquí es robin-dijo cy

Se sonrojó un poco star.

Y donde estas?-dijo cy cambiando de tema

Pues…emm…leyendo algo-star-no les dijo bb?

Exacto, se fue a la biblioteca-se oyó a lo lejos la voz de bb

mmm… ok, bueno, pues si quieres ya vente, vamos a comer, o pensar a un lugar donde comer- dijo cy poniendo una mano en la cabeza de robin para q no le quitara de nuevo el comunicador.

Ok, en seguida voy-diciendo esto de nuevo pegó su vista al libro. Terminando de leer las 3 hojas q le faltaban, dejo los libros en la mesa (segura de q recogerían los libros y los acomodarían en su lugar, ya era experta en las bibliotecas, todo lo q sabía era por las bibliotecas y por robin **claro!**) y se dirigió a la torre (**claro, volando).**

Los otros cuatro se fueron a la cocina, y se dieron cuenta de q no había nada que comer, todo estaba vacío, lo único q sobraba era tofu.

Bueno comeremos tofu :D – dijo bb sacando todo tipo de comidas

Arghhh te he dicho mil veces q nadie comerá esa porquería!-empezó a gritar cy

Eyyy no digas porkeria!-le devolvio el grito

Claro q digo, porque lo es!- cada vez gritando mas

Hombres-murmuró a lo lejos raven kien se iba a su cuarto-me avisan cuando comeremos

Ok- dijo robin kien esperaba ansioso a star

No digas mas!-dijo bb kien se convertía en rinoceronte

Ey! Trankilo, no kiero lastimarte jiji- esquivaba a bb y reía cy

Aggghhh ya me hartaste! –diciendo esto se convirtió en gorila y lo golpeó- asi te callarás!

:o bestita acabas de cometer el pero error- dijoi cy kien sonreía y apuntaba con su cañón

Chicos! Basta-dijo robin

Pero si sabes q solo es juego-dijo cy bajando su cañón

Si, tu sabes q ya lo hubiera gol….- no terminó

Chico bestia u.U', ya basta con uds. 2 parecen niños pequeños, en lugar de pelear hagan algo productivo-habló con sabiduría robin ((**deaaa))**

Aja si, mira quien habla-dijo cy

Si, el q solo piensa en una persona…cof Star cof-dijo bb

Esto hizo q robin saltará- q no…claro q no… yo…no…-dijo sudoroso y nervioso

Aja, si bueno bestita vamos a jugar ya q no sabemos a que hora viene…-no pudo terminar cuando las puertas se abrieron

Hola chicos! –dijo Star con una mano moviendo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Robin de inmediato estuvo a su lado.

Star, ya estas aquí, q bien, no te pasó nada malo verdad?-

Robin…no nada malo :D gracias por tu concertación-dijo star

_Q obvios ¬¬U ya q sean pareja, porque así nada lograrán u.u _pensó cy

…._un elefante se …._era lo único que pensaba bb

Y bien q vamos a comer-dijo bb cambiando de conversación, y dejando de pensar en elefantes

Todos se miraron de reojo, sabían q la respuesta iba a ser….Pizza.

Los 5 titanes fueron a comer pizza y a descansar por el momento, mientras q una sombra se movía con gran rapidez por toda la torre, estaba buscando algo en especial…el cuarto de las evidencias…pero lo único q encontró fue el diseño del arma q buscaba, así q se lo llevó.

Los 5 titanes satisfechos regresaron a la torre. Solo hubo un conflicto en todo el día, pero nada importante, solo era el robo de una joyería y no era un gran villano, sino una simple persona ignorante.

**Ok aki le tengo que cortar jeje les digo que me falta un día de completa inspiración! Bueno ahí les respondo los reviews:**

Nellinda: sep, claro que continuare este fic! Pero ahora espero que sea más rapido, jeje creo q ya lo será pk es diciembre y no hay tantas tareas XD buenos nos vemos! Gracias:)

fabysfafa: jeje que bueno q te haya gustado :), habra mas pelea en el subconsciente creo –pensativa- si creo q si jeje, ueno nos vemos! Gracias!

Legolas Lizaru :jeje de nada :) pues el carlindo es: una celebración entre parejas donde solo cantan hacia el dios del amor y el gurandilo es: algo guardadillo jajajaj bueno según mi imaginación jeje, bueno aki te traigo el 8! Nos vemos! Gracias!

romantic-star-alex: tranquila XD jeje te dire una pista: _cof cof_ red _cof_ x _cof_ si _cof_ es el Nuevo _cof_ ok hehe hasta ahi xD

**Weno me despido de uds.! jeje hasta el prox. Capitulo**

**-_koryana_**


	9. Confusión?

Los 5 titanes satisfechos regresaron a la torre. Solo hubo un conflicto en todo el día, pero nada importante, solo era el robo de una joyería y no era un gran villano, sino una simple persona ignorante.

Cy, Bb y Robin se aventaron al sofá y empezaron a jugar frenéticamente a videojuegos. Mientras Raven se disponía a terminar su libro. Y Star a encontrar más respuestas.

_A ver…lo q leí fue algo llamado beso o.o pero q rayos es eso, no le encuentro la palabra tamaraneana, es la única pregunta q tengo, lo demás si lo se, como dar a luz, esas cosas, TT **porque lloras ¬¬U pregúntale a robin, el de seguro te dice, tu sabes q el es como una enciclopedia para ti **cierto… el sabrá hasta puede darme la demostración….gracias **para eso existo, bueno me voy **_con esto último Starfire se fue al techo a ver como se ocultaba el sol, se veía tan tranquilo, tan pacífico… Podría pasar horas ahí, podría pasar días contemplando el ocaso…una mano tocó su hombro, al instante volteó a ver quien era, deseaba q fuera robin, pero aquella sombra desapareció…

_Q extraño, juraría q había una persona aquí, en fin, tal vez solo seré yo…_pensó Star quien ahora pegaba su vista al ocaso…Pasaron 2 horas y ahora contemplaba las estrellas, aún no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle a robin… _ Robin te amo…noo..robin te quiero…no tampoco…**por que no intentas de nuevo **ok a ver…Robin te tengo q decir algo…**si eso suena bien para el comienzo, continúa..** Robin tu me gustas, en verdad me gustas mucho…creo q eso le dire…**si,..pero..no quede convencida dile mas cosas…** robin yo te amo?...**si eso suena mejor n.n…** _ok eso le dire! –dijo gritando emocionada

A quien le diras?-dijo robin

Oh, ejemm... no nada-dijo star colorando sus mejillas **_miedosa ¬¬U_**

Star… te pasa algo? Es q te he notado diferente este día-dijo robin sentandose a su lado

No, nada malo me pasa nnU solo…-

Q paso? Sabes q te puedo ayudar en cualquier momento…-

Si, eso lo se perfectamente :D, pero emm… no se algo –

A ver dime tal vez te explique-

Bueno, es q no se q es el beso-dijo star quitando su vista de las estrellas y mirando directo a los ojos (con mascara) de robin.

_Oh cielos, ahora mismo te lo enseño…no contrólate… _pensó robin

Robin tu sabes q es eso?-dijo star

Emm..pues si-

Me lo demo…-fue interrumpida por la alarma

_Fiuf me salve u.U **deahhh tu sabes mas q nadie q tu querías hacerlo **¬¬ no ayudas _

Robin no vienes-dijo star en la puerta para bajar las escaleras

Ah, si claro-se levantó y se encaminó a la sala principal.

Q paso? Quien es?-dijo robin corriendo al computador junto a cy, mientras q star con su brazo derecho sostenía su otro brazo (la pose q ella siempre pone) aún deseaba saber q era el beso, y q robin se lo demostrará. Se puso al lado de Raven pero no puso atención a nada de lo q decían.

No se sabe, pero esta en el lugar, de pues del accidente-dijo cy sin perturbar a star, pero ella ni puso atención

Oh, tu crees q…-dijo bb

Slade-dijo robin apretando sus dientes hasta mas no poder

Mmmm…ta-dijo bb

Bueno q esperamos…titanes al ataque!-dijo robin saliendo de la habitación

Starfire aún estaba ahogada en sus pensamientos, como podría ser q solo una pequeña cosa cause tanto pensamiento a star, pero ella era así, aunque fuera mínima la situación ella lo hacia ver muy grande.

Star…-dijo rae con su voz apagada- se q es difícil, pero te necesitamos

Eh?-dijo star volviendo a la realidad- a donde vamos?

No pusiste atención?- con un movimiento de la cabeza de star de un "no" raven continuo

Vamos a donde slade despareció-

Oh, bueno vamos-dijo star guardando los recuerdos

"_star yo se que eres fuerte, pero por favor no te debilites en este momento" _pensó raven, q con su compañera de vuelo, fueron al lugar.

Ya llegando todos vieron 2 sombras, una en el centro y otra alejada, una q con la falta de luz no se podía distinguir ni en lo mas mínimo.

Se acercaron más y distinguieron q la del centro era Slade (u.u pk?). Todos se pusieron en alerta por cualquier ataque imprevisto.

Bien, bien, hace como un mes no? Q no nos vemos-dijo slade , quien en un instante volteó a Starfire- parece q los 2 ya nos curamos-dijo señalando su estómago

Robin al instante se puso enfrente de Star

Q quieres slade?-dijo robin yendo al grano

Lo q no terminé-diciendo esto volteo a la sombra lejana, le hizo una seña y este le aventó un arma.

Donde…de donde…-tartamudeo bb

Viejo, como rayos…-dijo cy retrocediendo 1 paso

Si, como verán la otra me la quitaron ¬¬, pero ahora, me construyeron esta, linda no?- dijo frotando el arma, como un desquiciado ((XD))

Pero en fin, dejaré esto al ultimo, para disfrutarlo mejor, ahora quiero calentar-dijo slade aventando el arma a su compañero

Titanes al ataque-dijo el líder. Solo 4 se lanzaron contra el, Raven por su lado se fue a investigar quien era esa sombra misteriosa.

BB se convirtió en un t-rex y empezó a golpear a slade, cy ayudándolo, lanzó su cañón sónico, y robin lanzando sus bombas. Los 3 pararon ante el polvo, esperaron ver tirado a slade, pero había desaparecido. Por su lado, golpeo con sus 2 piernas las nucas de bb y cy q inconscientes, chocaron contra el suelo. Robin al ver esta escena, su rabia empezó a controlar su cuerpo, si eso era para ellos 2 q sería de star? Y por cierto raven? Robin volteó por todos lados y no vio a raven, distrayéndose slade tomó la oportunidad de golpearlo, sabía q no iba a durar mucho en el suelo, pero volteó hacia star quien estaba en el cielo.

Star vio a sus compañeros y a su mejor "amigo" q yacían en el suelo. Ahora algo nunca visto en los ojos de Star apareció, una pequeña señal de que estaba enca234#,.

Raven por su parte cada vez se acercaba a la sombra, vio q su traje era negro, se acerco a la cara y…

O.O- _no me acordaba de…_pensó raven

Vaya vaya, parece q ya no soy misterioso-dijo tranquilamente, mientras le lanzó una sustancia viscosa en la cara, q impedía usar sus poderes, pero para la desgracia de la sombra raven ya no era la misma, había desarrollado mejor sus poderes. Rápido un aura negra cubrió la sustancia y la aparto de su cara.

Azarath Metrion Zhintos.-dijo Raven quien rompió el arma en sus manos

o.o cielos eso es nuevo o.o-diciendo esto se alejo de ella y se esfumó entre la oscuridad. Ahora Raven había ocupado el lugar de la sombra donde veía como

Starfire tenía puesto sus ojos en slade.

_Creo q no necesitará de mi ayuda _pensó raven

Mientras Slade, sabía q algo malo le iría a pasar, si no movía su trasero. Rápido hizo una seña a su compañero, pero para su desgracia no se movía, aún no sabía q su compañero se había ido. Rápido al ver q la sombra no se iba, decidió irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero para su desgracia era demasiado tarde.

Starfire empezó a resplandecer, una luz verde-lima invadió su cuerpo, sus ojos también brillaban, ahora con unos cuantos segundos, su poder se dirigía directamente a Slade, impacto parecido a la división de un átomo, no podría quedar vivo Slade, sería…simplemente imposible. Starfire al instante de lanzar su ataque cayó desde el cielo…usar tanto poder…la hacía perder fuerzas, así q quedo inconsciente…

Ahora robin, bb y cy yacían en el suelo, mientras q Star caía a gran velocidad, Raven aclaró su vista, en ese momento un gran cuervo tomó a Starfire y la acostó lentamente sobre el suelo, Raven de inmediato corrió hacia ella, para ver si algo malo le había sucedido. Se arrodilló y le tomó el pulso, era fuerte pero aún así ella se encontraba desmayada. Raven se alivio por un momento, pero aún así le faltaban sus otros 3 compañeros. Fue y se arrodilló junto a bb, le tomó el pulsó, era normal, ni fuerte ni débil, pero tenía una gran herida en el estómago (el golpe fue en la nuca, pero bb cayó de estómago sobre un pico TT), ella postró sus 2 manos sobre sus estómago, y conjuro un hechizo, de pronto aquella no tan profunda herida se fue sanando, en tan solo unos cuantos segundos.

Sabía q tardaría unos cuantos minutos en q despertaría, así q le cogió la mano y la apretó muy fuerte. _Q bueno q nada malo te paso,…._pensó raven dejando su mano y dirigiéndose a cyborg, pero no faltó hacer nada, ya q Cyborg se encontraba sentado analizando sus sistemas.

Q pasó? Ganamos?-dijo cy voltenado a ver q sus compañeros yacían en el piso

Si…-dijo raven


	10. Por tu bien?

_Q pasó? Ganamos?-dijo cy voltenado a ver q sus compañeros yacían en el piso_

_Si…-dijo raven _

Y q paso?-dijo cyborg cerrando su pantalla y parándose del suelo.

Pues star, lo derribó, en verdad q fue sorprendente, y creo q hizo desaparecer a Slade, ya q no detecte su presencia después del impacto-dijo raven tratando de hallar respuesta.

Wow, quien diría q star haría eso-dijo cy q volteó a ver a robin- creo q ya se porque lo hizo

Porque es su trabajo?-dijo raven volteando a ver lo q veía cy (Robin),- ah…no creo q nada mas por él

Kien sabe, pero yo creo q fue por él-dijo cy – acaso tu no lo harías por chico bestia?

Raven en ese momento se atragantó, no podía creer q cyborg había dicho eso. Acaso se veía tan obvio lo q sentía raven, ella juraría q hizo todo lo posible para guardarlo en secreto,…pero al parecer no lo guardo bien…

Huh?-fue lo único a q respondió raven

No creas q no…-no pudo terminar de decirlo hasta q le vino en mente la pelea, se había dado cuenta q raven en aquellos momentos no estaba presente, no atacó, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba- hey por cierto, en donde estabas en la pelea? Pk yo no te vi

Aahh.. era porque me fui a investigar la sombra q se hallaba en aquel muro-dijo señalándolo- y al descubrir q traía en sus manos el arma pues…

Tampoco pudo terminar al parecer no le había dicho quien era aquel compañero.

Y bien?-dijo cy

Bien q? te estaba contando y me interrumpes-

Q quien era el compañero,-

Ahh… _le digo o no? **Pues claro q si **pero después lo buscarían **y luego? **Pues..**no me digas….no me digas q te gusta?**..no claro q no, es un villano **pero si te gusta, y eso q pensaba q te gustaba chico bestia, mmm q mal TT **pero el si me gusta, bueno emm… **entonces, q sientes a este villano? **Pues en verdad no se, es q solo siento un atractivo hacia él, pero en verdad su actitud no me agrada **y dime q te atrae de ese tipo… chico bestia es mejor q ese,..** si lo se, pero, no c su traje, su mascará hace q sea misterio, eso me gusta…**solo por eso, chanfle q barata razón…**¬¬U no ayudas, entonces le digo…**pus yo q se, yo solo vengo en los problemas picantes, y q tengan q ver con chico bestia…**entonces vete…**vaya! Q mala actitud…**_

Raven!-gritó cy, haciendo saltar a Raven y trayéndola a la realidad

Si, q paso?-

mmmm… ¬¬U, te pregunte q quien era aquel compañero, o lo q sea q haya sido-

pues no c no vi bien con la oscuridad, lo bueno es q rompí el arma, y estamos aquí, salvos y algunos sanos-dijo raven un poco arrepentida de haber mentido.

Eso si-dijo cy ahora acercándose a robin (pobre nadie fue a ver q le pasaba, pero bueno solo paso unos segundos nada de q preocuparse).

Raven le tomó el pulso a Star, y lo tenía fuerte, parecía q los 2 (robin y Star) tenían algo en sus pensamientos, algo q hacia palpitar su corazón fuerte y acelerado, acaso estaban pensando en…

Y bien?-dijo raven al lado de bb

Nada de que preocuparse, su pulso es fuerte-dijo cy

Ok hay q llevárnoslos-dijo raven, un gran cuervo cubrió a los 5 titanes y se transportaron a la torre.

Cyborg y Raven los pusieron en las 3 camas de la sala de recuperación (no me viene a la mente el nombre, me podrían decir como se llama esa sala? Bueno mini hospital)

Raven se ocupo de Star, mientras q cy se ocupaba de los otros 2. Al parecer ni uno estaba en malas condiciones. Chico bestia fue el primero en levantarse, después fue Star quien se hallaba confundida, sentía una gran debilidad q recorría por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Trato en levantarse pero fue en vano, decidió seguir acostada.

Robin! Él esta bien?-fue la primera oración q formuló

No te preocupes Star, él esta bien, lo salvaste…a todos-dijo raven –mejor descansa no te ves muy bien-

Star hizo caso a Raven y cerró los ojos, los cuales permanecieron así por mucho tiempo.

Mientras Cy, Raven y BB checaban a Robin. No parecía q tuviera heridas internas o externas, todo estaba bien.

Starfire se encontraba en un cuarto rojo, lo checó bien,… ella sabía q ya había estado allí, el mismo color, la misma ventana, el mismo traje y el mismo chico…Acaso este sueño significaba algo? Q todavía no se cumplía?

Robin empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, viendo q únicamente 3 de sus amigos lo veían. Vio q faltaba alguien, q faltaba…_su_ Starfire. Se levantó de inmediato, pero la reacción rápida hizo q le doliera la cabeza, le importó poco el dolor.

Donde esta?-

Cyborg se interpuso en su camino.

Viejo, tranquilo, solo descansa, y eso deberías de hacer tú-dijo cy

No, debo de verla-

Cyborg tiene razón deberías de descansar-dijo rae

Que no entienden, debo de verla-ahora su expresión y movimientos eran más violentos

Los ojos de Raven se empezaron a cambiar a color negro. Ella sabía como era robin cuando algo no le parecía.

Robin, escúchanos, debes de descansar o sino..-dijo bb

O si no que-dijo robin volteándose a bb

Esto-dijo raven cubriéndolo con sus poderes y acostándolo en la cama.

Déjenme, debo de verla-trato de zafarse, pero nada resultaba

Robin, sientes todavía dolor, es peligroso q te arriesgues-dijo cyborg

Esta bien, me calmo pero ya suéltenme- dijo todavía enojado

Seguro?-las 3 voces preguntaron en unísono

Que más da-decepcionado de no verla, les hizo caso a sus amigos

Los ojos de Raven volvieron a su estado normal.

Créenos Robin es por tu bien-dijo cyborg

Robin ni se inmutó en contestar.

_Acaso, no ver a Star es por mi bien? _pensó Robin aún con la mueca de enojo.

Robin cerró los ojos y quedo profundamente dormido.

Los 3 titanes restantes, se fueron a dormir, (ya q era de noche).

A las 12:00 los rayos del sol resplandeciente, tocaron el interior de la torre, provocando despertar a cada integrante.

Raven por su parte, ya se había levantado, se hallaba en la azotea, meditando como siempre y no notó la presencia de su compañero, quien la miraba detenidamente. Se acercó y con delicadeza la interrumpió.


	11. Oportunidad?

_Raven por su parte, ya se había levantado, se hallaba en la azotea, meditando como siempre y no notó la presencia de su compañero, quien la miraba detenidamente. Se acercó y con delicadeza la interrumpió._

Gracias raven-dijo dulcemente bb sentandose y mirando el amanecer.

De q?-dijo raven

Por lo de ayer- con una dulce sonrisa la volteo a ver

Raven solo le respondió con una sonrisa, q le provocó sonrojarse

Pasó un silencio incómodo (como odio esos silencios XD)

Hasta q bb decidió empezar

Raven yo…-

Que tal si vamos a desayunar-preguntó raven interrumpiéndolo

Si claro-dijo un poco decepcionado de no decirle sus sentimientos, Acaso raven no quería saber nada de ello?

Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde estaría cyborg viendo la tele.

Starfire se levantó, ya no sintió debilidad, se pudo parar con facilidad. Se dirigió al baño. Se bañó, se vistió y se peinó. Se sentía fresca, el baño era un lugar donde a ella se les iban todas sus penas y problemas.

Ya sido refrescada se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras robin aún dormía.

Buenos días!-dijo Star llena de alegría, pareciera q lo de ayer nunca hubiera sucedido, - es un hermoso día no?

Buenos días star-dijo cy

Si hoy es un lindo día-dijo bb

Raven solo sonrió.

Star se dirigió, junto con cyborg y chico bestia a la cocina. Los 3 empezaron cocinar su propia comida, BB sacó de la despensa una caja q decía TOFU salchichas, así q empezó a hacer sus 2 hot dogs. Starfire hizo un platillo que parecían a simple vista huevos podridos, tenían puntos violetas en toda la clara, mientras, y Cyborg hizo como 9 huevos revueltos junto con 6 pedazos de tocino.

Star, Raven y Bb se quedaron pasmados al ver todo lo q comería.

Te..te vas a comer eso?-preguntó aun pasmada raven

Claro q no, le dejaré a robin, vendrá al rato-

El te habló?-dijo star

Nop, pero supongo q vendrá-

Raven se fue a una repisa y sacó la tetera, y de la despensa saco el sobre del té. Y se empezó a hacer su te.

Los 4 (cuando terminaron de preparar sus respectivas comidas) empezaron a comer, parecían simplemente como si nunca hubieran comido (claro excepto raven).

Al terminar los 4 se aventaron al sofá, donde cyborg prendió la tele, y a escoger un canal.

Mientras Robin decidió levantarse, le dio el olor a la comida, por eso se levantó (¬¬) pero también había otra razón, quería ver a Star, de hecho ni Bb ni Robin sabían como fue la pelea.

Se fue a bañarse, se cambió y se peinó. Entrando a la sala vio a cada uno de sus amigos, parecían estar felices…Pero porque el no se sentía feliz?

Starfire volteó a ver y se fue volando hacia él.

Robin!-dijo star, abrazándolo, no tan fuerte sino lo ahogaría.

Hola Star-fue lo único q le salió de su boca

Como estas?-dijo aún sin soltarlo

Muy bien, y tu?-

Excelente-se dio cuenta de q lo estaba abrazando y de inmediato se separó, se podía ver q sus caras eran aun mas rojas q un tomate.

Y bien ya desayunaron?-

Sep-dijo cyborg q se paró a poner el disco de un videojuego, mientras q Rae cogió su libro y empezó a leer.

Yo te acompaño-dijo star

Gracias-

Robin desayunó y platicó con Star, después los 2 se sentaron en el sofá. Robin decidió jugar con cy y bb, mientras q Rae y Star se fueron a "contactar" al mas allá.

Durante toda la tarde (antes de comer, comer) no hubo problemas, así q los titanes se la pasaron descansando. Ya a bb y a robin les explicaron q había pasado el día anterior. Bb se sorprendió de que star haya podido hacer eso, casi nadie sabía eso de star, solo su familia y _Robin_.

Aprendieron una cosa: **La sonrisa de star es una bendición, mientras que su ira es su maldición.**

A las 4:50 sonó la alarma, pero nada especial, solo era un tipo loco tratando de robar un banco, tomó solo 10 seg. En derrotarlo ya fuera los titanes decidieron ir a comer. Ya terminando de comer los 5 se fueron a la torre.

Cyborg se fue a terminar la nueva arma q tenía pensada. Mientras Bb estaría en la tele con Raven. Y star y robin estaban en la azotea. Viendo el ocaso.

Pongo esto, le instalo este chip, le agrego propulsor, si, si mi nueva creación muahahahaha-reía como loco cy, hasta q se atragantó. Cof cof, mjm ya ok a trabajar- dijo cy para si pero no sabia q una sombra lo observaba

Raven, quieres ver una película-preguntó inocentemente bb

Lo q sea-dijo fríamente

De que kieres ver-dijo bb

De lo q kieras

Muy bn entonces ahora regreso-diciendo esto se fue corriendo a su cuarto a buscar la película.

_**Por que haces eso?...**que hago?...**pk tratas asi a bb?..**siempre lo trato así...**pero dale la oportunidad, hoy en la mañana ni le diste la oportunidad de terminar de hablar, acaso no kieres?...**si quiero, mas no debo..**nah a ti te preocupa otra cosa...acaso es ese enmascarado?...**emm…**lo sabía pero ni sikiera te gusta como bb yo lo c…**si pero q debo de hacer?...**debes de ser mejor con bb…tus poderes tal vez te lo impidan, pero tu eres la q los controla…**bueno, solo dime una cosa…**q?...**me estoy volviendo loka? Pk estoy platicando sola…**jaja loca de amor..chaito..**_

Aquí esta raven!-entró gritando y agitando el cartucho de la película

Muy bien-dijo raven con una sonrisa (aquella platica "consigo misma" le había hecho recapacitar, y ahora trataría de abrirse mas a bb.

Chico bestia se sorprendió de q le haya sonreído, pero estaba feliz q lo haya hecho. Puso la película y se sentó al lado de Rae.

Rae por otra parte miraba atentamente todo lo q hacia bb, cuando el se sentó ella le dio un reojo, y sonrió para si.

_Bien, solos-_pensaron los 2

El titulo de la película era: "EL ATAQUE DE LOS MONJES INMORTALES", Ridículo.

Pero a raven no le importaba, casi no vio la película, solo contempló en rostro de bb a escondidas. Mientras q una sombra se escabullía en la sala.

Hubo un gran silencio con robin y starfire, hasta q star empezó.

Y bien robin, tu sabes q es un beso no?-

Sep,-dijo jalándose el cuello de su camisa.

y no me lo puedes demostrar?-

emmm…pues star eso se da cuando alguien te gusta..pero tu y yo solo somos amigos, solamente amigos- **_ estúpido por q dices eso!_**

Oh, bu..eno-se veía en su tono q estaba a punto de llorar, se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto

No star,no…-no pudo terminar cuando el estruendo de la puerta se cerró

Star se fue corriendo (no podía volar por los poderes, q cuando esta triste bla bla ya saben no?) a su habitación, antes de entrar una mano la detuvo…

**Acaso es la sombra misteriosa?**

**Continuará…**


	12. Felicidad al exceso?

_No star,no…-no pudo terminar cuando el estruendo de la puerta se cerró _

_Star se fue corriendo (no podía volar por los poderes, q cuando esta triste bla bla ya saben no?) a su habitación, antes de entrar una mano la detuvo._

Volteó a ver quien era…

Star no quise decir eso-dijo robin pasando su mano en la mejilla de star

Entonces…-

Star…tu….me gustas mucho…no nada mas me gustas…sino q te amo…-

Robin, yo tmb te amo-dijo abrazándolo

Robin entrelazo sus manos con las de ella, juntándolas en la pared.

En eso Robin junta sus labios con los de ella, empiezan a juguetar con sus lenguas, Star al principio no sabía nada, pero se dejo llevar por la emoción, cada uno exploró la boca de su amor. Hasta q hacia flata aire en los pulmones de cada uno.

Eso es un beso-dijo robin entre suspiros

Oh,-dijo star quien no aguantaba mas y decidió empezar otro beso. Este beso fue aún mas apasionado q el otro, Star recorrió sus manos por el cabello negro de robin disfrutando cada momento, mientras q robin recorría sus manos por la cintura de star, atrayéndola hacia él.

Ahora sus cuerpos y sus emociones tomaban el mando. Robin presionó el botón para abrir la puerta, llevándolos a la cama, aún asi sin despegar ni un momento sus labios. Poco a poco recorrían sus manos por cada parte del cuerpo de su amante. Trayendo consigo ropas…

Si! Listo, termine!, ahora me lo instalaré!-dijo cy abriendo su brazo izquierdo (donde no tiene el cañón sónico). Colocó el aparato y ahora estaba super feliz.

FIN-apareció en la pantalla, donde 2 caras estaban petrificadas

Q asco de película-dijo raven

Si, gasté todo por esta porquería-gruñó bb, kitando la película y poniéndola en el cartucho

Devuélvela-

No se puede T.T –

mmm…-

Hubo un gran silencio…

Emm… oye raven-

Si?

Lo q te quería decir en la mañana…emm

Si?

Pues q yo… tu…los 2…

Raven solo sonrió y se acerco a él.

Yo también- dijo poniendo una mano sobre la nuca de bb, y dándole un pequeño, pero bien dado, beso. Al instante se tele transportó a su cuarto, donde una gran sonrisa aparecía en los 2 rostros.

Genial-fue lo único q dijo bb mientras se aventaba en el sofá.

Ya eran las 8:15 pm cuando robin y star salieron del cuarto con una gran sonrisa.

Se pararon frente a la puerta de la sala (antes de entrar) y se dieron un pequeño beso.

Te amo star-

Te amo mas q nada en el mundo-dijo star, dándole otro beso

Mientras q la misma sombra los espiaba.

Entraron a la sala, donde un soñador (bb) se hallaba en las nubes, y un niño feliz (cy) jugando con su nuevo juguete (arma).

Los 2 entraron agarrados de la mano, como 2 niños corriendo y riendo.

Esto atrajo la mirada de los 2.

Hola chicos!-dijo star

Whoaa, por fin!!-dijo cy guardando su arma

Por fin q?-dijo robin

Por fin estan juntos, nos extrañaba q no estuvieran juntos-

Si, son tan obvios-bb

Entonces esos ruidos…-empezó a reaccionar cy- O.O no me vengan con que…

Q? cosa? – bb no sabía de nada

No nada bb-reaccionó robin rojo igual q star

Emmm… bueno y donde esta raven-dijo cambiando de tema star

Cámbienle de tema no?-murmuró cy, mientras q una mano golpeaba su espalda

Y bien jugamos?-dijo robin apretando los dientes (no quería q nadie supiera lo q había sucedido).

**Continuará…**


End file.
